pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Familiar Safari
yeahyeah seven episode whatever. Plot Steve, Korrina, Dakota,Abi, Ahmad and Iris are hanging out. Steve, once again is perverting at Korrina's butt every time she leans down. Dakota: Steve, look, Articuno! Steve: Where? Dakota slaps him. Steve: Ow. Iris, whispering to Ahmad: Is he always like this? Ahmad, whispering to Iris: Unfortunately. Steve: I heard that! Korrina: Wait..what are we talking about? Steve: YOUR MOM! Iris: Steve! Steve: Sorry, panicked. Iris: What a kid! Dakota, looking at the audience: And you thought she would be less annoying, did you? Iris: Wut? Lucas shakes his head. Korrina: Ok...so what are we doing today? Ahmad: Idk. Dakota? Dakota: Well... We could meet all our Pokemon Ahmad: Yay! Dakota: Yeah, it moves the plot ahead, anyways. Iris: Wut. Steve: Just roll with it. They start walking, but instead of going to Professor Oak's. Dakota leads them to a cave. Abi: Um...Dakota? This isn't Professor Oak's lab. Dakota: I know. Steve lets out his Eevee. Eevee: Hello Korrina: You brought your Eevee? Steve: Yep. I got plans. Korrina continues walking, while Steve pervs at her. Dakota: Steve, look Mewtwo! Steve: Where? Dakota slaps him. They walk in and a shadow steals Dakota's jacket. Dakota: ALBUS! Abi: Albus? Dakota: Yeah. He's a Noivern Abi: Oh. Albus: Dakota, I was wondering when you come back. The others are waiting. Steve: Others? What others? Dakota: Wait..how'd you know what he was saying? Steve: Oh yeah, Clemont gived me a Pokémon translat- The translatior blows up. Steve: Damn it! Dakota: Yes! Albus starts flying off, waving for the others to follow. They see an Agron, an Onix, a Crobat, And a Swoobat. Dakota: Aaron, Felix, Drac, Vern, how are you guys? Drac: Good. Glad to see you come ba-ok who are these guys? Dakota: Friends. Drac:, whispering: Hey, why is that one guy perverting at that blonde girl Dakota, whispering: That's just Steve. He always does that. Watch this *normal voice* Steve, look, Xerenas! Steve: Where? Dakota slaps him. Ahmad: Woah, I didn't you had an Onix. His Steelix angrily pops out of his Pokéball. Ahmad: Wha-? Felix: Hi cousin Dakota; Cousin? Steelix: We meet again, cousin. Ahmad: Hold on, my Steelix is your Onix's cousin. Dakota: Guess so. Felix: I see you evolved. Steelix: Unlike you, you pathetic excuse for a Onix Felix: Come on, cous. Don't be like th-'' Steelix starts to attack Felix. Ahmad: Oh no. Eevee: ''Don't worry, I'll stop them. Eevee runs towards the two giant snake Pokémon. Eevee: Knock it off, you two Steelix flicks Eevee away with his tail. Dakota: Hey Steve, remember that awesome place where we were both Admins but then you turned into a bureaucrat even though I was first choice and just as active? Steve: Still mad? Dakota: A little. Ahmad: Steelix, cal- Steelix: No way, b*tch The scene switches to Butch in jail. Butch: MY NAME IS BUTCH! The scene switches back. Ahmad: Steelix, return. He returns Steelix to his Pokéball. Iris: Thank god. Korrina: Now wh- Eevee: I feel kinda funny. She starts glowing. BAM she's an Umbreon Everyone: Wow. Steve scans it with his Pokédex. Pokedex: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Umbreon has a poisonous sweet gland in it's rings. They are very rare in the wild. Dakota: Congratulations. Steve: Thanks A cage captures Umbreon and Dakota's Pokémon. Ahmad: What now? Voice: Prepare for trouble! Another voice: Make it do- Steve: Hey...weren't you guys selling merchandise? Meowth: We got bored of it so we went back to our regular gig. James: Now, let us finish our motto for once. Dakota: Nope! Cave squad, assist Umbreon in blasting them off again! They all nod and break the cage then attack Team Rocket sending blasting off. Korrina: How do they kept finding us? Steve: Who car-*starts to perv at Korrina* Umbreon sighs and knocks him down. Dakota: I'm stating to like this Eon Umbreon: Thanks. Vern: I'm bored. Let's do something fun to make this episode more interesting. Clemont comes and turns everyone into Pokemon. Steve is a Chespin, Ahmad a Braixen, Dakota a Lucario, Iris a Scraggy, Abi a Gardevoir, Korrina a Pancham, and Clemont a Magnemite. Chepsteve: Well...this is just great. Lukota: Yep They somehow revert back and kick Clemont out. Agron: Dat was weird Dakota: Welp, it was nice seeing again. Bye They left. THE END! BECAUSE I SAID SO! Category:ARPS Category:UEE